Perfect
by AngelsEyesAngelsLies
Summary: A nice story with some FAXNESS. Its my first story so be nice. Max and Fang end up together, in a cave, agian! Set after MR3, so they havent told each other how they feel. Sorry, i suck at summaries. One shot!


MPOV

"OK guys, it looks like were gonna' get rain." I yelled to the flock. "Fang and I will look for a place to stay until the rain passes. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, pick up the camp and stay here until we come back."

I got a mix of "Ok" and "Sure" from the flock. Fang grabbed our jackets and tossed me the dark cotton one that I had worn forever. I pulled it over my head and opened my wings to get the fit right. It was too small on me. With a Sigh, I took it off and placed it on a sleeping bag.

Hope it doesn't rain before we find a place, I thought to myself.

Fang walked up to me, his wing brushing my shoulder as he stretched them out. A shiver went down my spine, and not from the wind. "Lets try over there, we might find a cave." He said, pointing toward the near by mountain range.

"Sounds good." IO replied also stretching my wings.

We took of, but flying in the wind was difficult to do. We went up higher, trying to get above the clouds, but the currents were pushing us away from the mountains. "We need to stay low Fang." I yelled over the wind. He nodded and dove down fast. I did the same until we were almost touching the treetops.

FPOV

"We need to stay low fang." Max yelled. With a nod, I headed down. Suddenly it started raining really bad. The raindrops stung my wings and face, and I could hardly see Max, even though she was right next to me. Suddenly a huge tree appeared in front of me, and I dogged to avoid hitting it. Then I realized something,

Max. She was gone. "Max?!" I yelled, panic taking over. "MAX!?"

MPOV

I could hardly see anything in the rain. I looked over at Fang and saw him move to the side suddenly, and then I slammed angst a tree so hard, I was seeing red. I fell to the ground, hitting a ton of branches along the way, probably breaking a few ribs. Then everything went black. The last thing I herd was "Max?! MAX?!"

FPOV

I dove down, trying to find Max. She must have not seen the tree. Where was she?! There! She was lying on the ground, soaking wet and clearly knocked out. "Crap. Max!!" I flew quickly toward the ground, but pulled up to late. Slipping on the wet leaves, I skidded on the wet ground and fell into a puddle of unidentifiable sludge. "Well this is GREAT!!" I yelled.

I ran over to Max, she was covered in mud and water, and looked like she had broken a wing pretty badly. Picking her up, I jumped up into the air and flew toward the mountains as fast as my wings could fly.

MPOV

I woke up feeling like a piece of crap. _Where am I_? I could tell I was sitting down, leaning angst something. My body felt numb. Then it all came back to me, the storm, the tree, the falling into the forest. Suddenly, I realized that I obviously wasn't _in_ a forest during a storm. I was in somewhere warm and dry.

Quickly I opened my eyes and tried to stand up, but I was being held down by something. My vision was fuzzy, and I couldn't see much. I looked around, and realized that I was raped in something incredibly warm and soft. Wings! I turned my head quickly, trying to see who was holding me. Oh. My. God.

"Fang?" I squeaked. Wait, did I just squeak? Hm, that's new for me.

Fang looked tired. He must have carried me here. He was sound asleep, his breath tickling my ear. Even asleep he was good looking. Wow, I did not just think that. Whatever…

I relaxed, knowing that if I moved too much, I would probably hurt my injuries. I could feel a broken wing and a few painful cuts on my side. My arm also had a large gash that had been crudely stitched up.

_Max, you need to be more careful._

Perfect. Just what I needed right now. The voice, better known as Jeb. "Ugggg" I sighed heavily, instantly regretting it. The large cut that was on my side hurt like h-e-double hockey sticks, epically when I did that.

**Well how was I supposed to see the tree? **No response, of course.**  
**

"Max?" I herd fang say tiredly. "Hmm?" That great vocabulary won the spelling bee.

"Max!" Fang said, instantly awake. He sat up quickly and pulled his wings in. "OW!" I yelped. He hit the cut on my arm. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"Don't worry, just sore."

FPOV

Worst-Day-Ever. God, I hoped Max was OK. She lost a lot of blood, and is still out cold I mean, that must of hurt real- "Ugggg"

"Max?" Please, Please, Please… "Hmm?"

"Max!" I said sitting up as I folded my wings in. Thank god she's OK. "OW!" she said as my arm brushed hers. "Sorry" I said, a little embarrassed about the situation. "Don't worry, just sore."

Trying to avoid her wounds, which was hard because she was covered in em', I gently hugged her. "I'm so happy your OK." I said into her hair. This felt weird, but nice. It was so out of character for me.

She tensed up, then relaxed, then carefully turned around and hugged me back. Gently, I pulled away from her. I stood up, helping her to do the same. She was wobbly and stiff, but she could at least stand.

"I feel like crap" she said, trying to stretch out her left wing. "I wouldn't d-"

"OUCH!!" she screamed, sinking to her knees. "Well that was a bad idea." She said through clenched teeth.

"Your wing is broken," I told her looking at the awkwardly folded left wing. "Noooooo, really? I had no clue." She exclaimed, "Hay just saying it is" I said holding up my hands. She giggled, which made me smile for the first time today.

MPOV

Wow, Fang had a nice smile. Did I just think that?

_Just admit it Maximum, you love fang, and you know it._

**No, I don't, you're just crazy. Ok maybe he has a nice smile, and cute hair, and beautiful eyes… No, No, I do not like fang. **

_Of course you don't. Come on Max, it's obvious you love him, and he loves you the same way. So don't worry.. _

I inhaled sharply at the last part, and then winced, once again hurting my cut.

"Max, you ok?" Fang was looking at me, a worried look on his face.

I'm fine, just inhaled to quick." Carefully I stood up and walked to the entrence of the cave. Fang walked over and sat down on the edge. I did the same. "Thanks" I said looking at his dark brown eyes.

"What for?" He said, his head turned to the side in curiosity. Wow, he was really cute when he did that. "For saving me." I said with a smile.

FPOV

I came over to Max and sat down on the edge of the cliff. "Thanks" Max said. Why was she saying that, I didn't do anything great. "What for?" I asked curiously. "For saving me." She said with a smile.

_Oh, that something._ I thought to my self.

"I'm worried about the others. We told them to stay put until we got back." Max said looking back at the large expanse of forest before us. "Don't worry, Iggy and Nudge can handle it. You're not strong enough to fly yet, so we can't go looking for them right now."

"But you can go, just leave me here. I can take care of my self Fang!" She said, her voice rising on the last word. "Max…" I said facing her. "What!" She spat. Geez, what did I do?

"I don't want to leave you!" I yelled without thinking. She looked at me, her expression A little stuned. She looked away, a soft blush on her cheeks. She looked really pretty. Did I just think that? Wow. But it was true. Her face looked beautiful in the morning light, her eyes twinkling, her hair was flowing down her back, shining like gold.

No, bad Fang, you do not like Max. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm completely in love with max, I just wish I could tell her. I would, but she doesn't like me back. Nu uh, no way! But maybe… 

"Um, Fang?" Max said, bringing me back. "Hu? Oh sorry, just tired."

"Me too." She said. Then she did something I hadn't seen coming, she leaned angst me gently. Her head was leaning on my chest. I looked at her as she watched the sunrise. Gently, I brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

She looked up at me, just as surprised. Then a smile spread across her face, and I found myself leaning toward her. Was she? She was! She was doing the same. I thought I was dreaming , then our lips met, for the first time, without one of us running away or dyeing. Then she stopped, and I looked at her, wondering what was wrong. Suddenly she shoved me so hard that I was on my back.

"Act asleep! NOW!" She told me. Confused, I obeyed as she quickly moved up angst the cave wall, and anyone who saw us would have thought we were asleep. Suddenly,

"MAX, FANG!!! Oh my gosh, we finally found you. We looked everywhere, cuz we thought you were hurt or something, but we had to wait for the rain, and the sleeping bags got wet, then Gazzy slipped in the mud and it was realy funny, and, but we had to wait for him to get dry, which was realy boring, like watching paint dry, have you ever actually done that, cuz it sounds realy boring, epically if the paint was white, because…" Nudge took a breath, and I rolled my eyes. The flock was back.

MPOV

As me and Fang were kissing_, finally_, I herd something, like wings flapping, big wings... Shoving Fang, I yelled "Act asleep, NOW!" I assumed a relaxed sleeping position just as Nudge flew into the cave

Great timing guys. I thought, as she explained their trip to find us. 

_I told you Max. _Of course. How did I not see _this _one coming?

**Again?! This is a new record for you Jeb. And don't be a sore, um, winner.**

_T__hat__ was a great comeback._

_**Shut up!**_Fortunately, he didn't respond.

Then a group of flying Avian-American children and a small talking dog tackled Fang and me. I looked over at fang, he looked happy to see the Flock, but also disappointed. The same way I felt..

"Max, what happened, you look like cr-" "Gazzy!" I said in a warning tone.

"You look bad" he responded. "What happened?"

"She hit a tree and fell," Fang said plainly. "So I took her over here to fix her up." Wow, that was a long sentence. Well, for Fang.

"Can you fly?" Nudge said looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can. So what do we do now?" I said looking around at my flock.

"Max." Fang said. He was typing on his laptop. When did he get that thing out?!

"I got a message about an Itex in, get this… Checkoslavia!" **(A/N Sorry that was random, but i felt like having them go their) **He said. My mouth opened a little, before I shut it again. "Wow!" I said.

"Cool, let's go!" said Gazzy, jumping to his feet with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, can we Max? I've never been there, well, actually, I've never herd of it, and I can't pronounce it, but it sounds cool! Do you think they have kangaroos? What if-Mph umfh mfph mph!" I slapped my hand over her mouth and the flock let out a sighed.

"Yes we can go." I said.

"Really?!" said Nudge.

"Really." I replied. Nudge and Angel hugged my, and Gazzy and Iggy high fived. "OK guys, lets U and A." I said running toward the mouth off the cave. My flock followed.

As I leapt into the air, I looked at Fang. He smiled and mouthed, "I love you" Then I realized, sometimes, life can suck, but I knew it would be ok, because I had my flock and I had Fang. Life was perfect.

**Hi guys, Hope you liked it! Should i make it a longer story? Like it, hate it? Please R & R!!! I'll give you cyber pudding. Also, if anyone thinks I copied a story idea, this was origional, as in from the brain of me. Agian, please R & R!! Soon, I'm posting my friends fics cuz her acount wont work. Her computer is E.V.I.L. ( Es Verry Incredably... Loserish, he he) **

**OK, i only got 3 reviews. THanks for them anyway. I changed the rating th T. Thanks about the spelling. **


End file.
